In an LTE (Long Term Evolution) mobile communication system defined in 3GPP, a logical peak rate (or peak throughput) in uplink and downlink is determined by a TBS (Transport Block Size) table.
In the TBS table, usable TBS is defined in each number of resource blocks. Furthermore, there are 27 types of MCS (Modulation and Coding Scheme) to be applicable to each resource blocks, that is, 27 types of a transmission format (TF).
Here, in the mobile communication system, a case where a maximum TBS defined in the above-mentioned TBS table is selected corresponds to a case where a peak rate is achieved.
However, in the above-mentioned LTE mobile communication system, throughput characteristics when a transmission format (TF #26) corresponding to the maximum TBS has been used may be degraded in an actual radio environment, that is, a peak rate determined by the maximum TBS defined in the TBS table may not be achieved.